


The Great Outdoors

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barbecue, Gen, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: A barbecue at the bunker, and Dean's in his element...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Great Outdoors

“Dean, what is the purpose of a cookout?” Castiel asked as he watched Dean load the barbecue with charcoal.

Dean grinned, “there ain’t a purpose to it Cas,” he replied. “That’s the beauty of it. It’s just fun.”

“Oh.”

Dean rolled his eyes at the angel’s obvious cluelessness.

“But Dean, there is an oven and grill and all the necessary cooking appliances in the bunker’s kitchen. “

“Yep,” replied Dean as he lit the firelighters he’d scattered over the charcoal; “and we use them all the time,” he explained. “Just sometimes, it’s nice to do something different. When the sun’s shining, sometimes it’s nice to prepare your food and eat al fresco.” 

“So, the appeal is in being outdoors.”

“Yep.” Dean nodded; “that’s right. It’s like going back to the days when cavemen used to hunt themselves some big dangerous animal, then sit and cook the meat on an open fire and eat sitting out under the sky.”

“Imagine the thrill of stalking your prey,” Dean mused, holding his tongs aloft for emphasis. “Following it through the forest, nature at its most pure; the hunter and the hunted. The animal feels your presence but it doesn’t know where you are. You’re completely silent. Watching, waiting for the moment when you can make a clean kill. Your heart’s in your mouth, then … BAM! You strike. It goes down. Then of course, out of respect and gratitude for the animal, you gotta make use of every part of it. So you could have awesome juicy steaks like these for the cookout, then you get other cuts of meat that you can use for stews and casseroles, then the rest of it, you can make soups out of. That’s the circle of life, see, and that’s why cookouts are so cool!

Jack stared at Dean, mouth agape; wide-eyed with fascination. “Have you ever hunted and prepared your food Dean?”

Everyone turned as Sam laughed out loud. “You’re joking,” he grinned; “we went camping in the Appalacians when I was about eight, and when Dad showed us how to skin a rabbit, Dean threw up.”

All eyes turned back to Dean, standing behind the sizzling barbecue.

“What?” he snapped; “I’d drunk some water from the lake; I’m pretty sure there was something bad in the water and … I, well, I …”

“Potato salad anyone?”

xxxxx

end


End file.
